Falling on Deaf Ears
by Thatpolishchick2
Summary: Baliee had an amazing life except for being deaf, she had parents that loved her and a brother that laugh at her dumb jokes. That was until a simple lab. This is the story of how a child can change a whole family. Either for the good or the bad you will just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: DNA Doesn't Make a Family

I'm staring out the window of the car. Have you ever realized that the sky is bluer when you are happier? Or that the trees and grass blow in the same direction when everything is supposed to go the way that was planned. But that wasn't happening right the sky was looking dark blue like when you get a bruise and the grass and trees were still waiting for something to happen. "Sweetie we are here" I hear my mother say over the music that I have in my ears.

"Ok mom" I answer lamely. My mom looks at me with a considered face. The whole ride here I was wishing that this was a dream. But sadly it's not. I start to walk towards the doors rubbing my hands together scared with what's going to happen next. Will they like me? Will they accept who I am? These are the questions that are playing over and over in my head while I raise my hand to knock on the door. I can feel the vibration of the door on my hand as I knock and my mother's hand on my shoulder. Shaky that is what both feel like. It describes what has happened to my life in the last 2 weeks.

**2 WEEKS AGO**

Lucas, and a couple of my friends were in science class waiting for the teacher to walk in. We were trying to come up with plans for the weekend. We see our teacher walk in and start to explain what we are going to do today. Science was not my forte so I was glad when Mr. Rend allowed Lucas and me to be partners on this assignment.

I pretty much just sat there and watch and tried to make it look like I was contributing to the project. We were nearing the end with only one step left. We both put our blood samples on the glass and swabbed the inside of our cheeks. We let our project sit for 2 minutes and let the results come in. We felt our table vibrate telling us that the results had come in. We found that my blood type was a B+ and Lucas was the typical O+.

Walking home Lucas and I departed as he turned down the street that lead to the suburb and I walked towards the 'upper class' housing. I walked into our mansion and all you could do was smell moms cooking. I walked up and waved a hello to her.

"Hold on. Tell me what happened at school, did you learn anything interesting and new?" Mother asked with her voice and hands. Yes I signed back.

"Well are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

"We learned about DNA" I spoke and signed as my speaking is not the great and sometimes comes out shaky when I'm tried. All that walking took my breath away.

"That's interesting. So what type are you?" I answered with a B. My mom's face looked surprised shocked and confused in that short time spam before she talked.

"I think you got that wrong, because your farther has a blood type of A and I have a blood type of O. There must be something wrong with. You know what it's only a school test so there is something that is bond to go wrong" Sure was all that I signed back because I was thinking what would have made my blood type to be different. I went into my room and stared at our family photo and me. I'm different that is all I could think about.

I have blond hair while my family has a light shade of red hair. We never figured how I have blond hair. The next part is the eyes, I have brown and my family have blue green eyes. We think it's because my great-great-great grandma married a man with brown eyes but they never had any kids so maybe it was his genes that I got my eye colour from. The one feature that stands out the most is the colour of my skin. I have a light mocha colour while everyone is white. When I say everyone I mean everyone. My great- grandparents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, parents, even my own brother. I stick out like a cold sore in photos. I'm different that's it.

When dad got home from work mom told him what I told her and I could see the disappointment in his face and yet there was that moment when it changed to an 'I told you kind of look'. My father always thought that mother cheated on him when he was gone on one of his tours and I guess that this can prove it.

Supper was quiet and usually Levi is taking about what happened at school or what happened at his band practice. But no one was talking, everyone was just sitting trying to getting passed the awkward silence. Dad was the first one to talk/ sign "We have set up an appointment with our lawyer and with the hospital." I just shook my head to tell him that I understand.

The lawyer and doctor were talking at the same time and it was hard to understand what was going. So all I could do I sit and pretend that I was understanding everything that was going on. When everyone stopped talking I looked at my parents and they had a look of horror, sadness, and disgrace on their faces. My mom was crying a little while my father held her.

The lawyer picked up the phone and was talking to someone on the other end. I was trying hard to read his lips to see what he was saying but he was talking fast and kept moving his head down and towards my parents. I wanted to ask what was going but I choice against it as this phone call looked tense.

I signed to my mom asking what was going on. But I just got a head shake telling me that they will explain but now was not the time. When the phone was put down my parents turned to me and told me that I was not their real child, my mother did not give birth to me. I couldn't believe it yeah I know that I'm different but sometimes that happens right kids look different than their parents. My first memory was of my parents, the ones that were sitting next to me, teaching me to play the guitar.

This meant that I was someone else child. Someone that I never meant. Maybe I did meet them but just didn't know that I was born to another women that it's my mom. We got up and my dad led my mother and I out of the office. I grabbed her hand and said "You are my mother I don't care what others say. I love you mom"

"I love you too sweetheart"

NOW

So I'm here waiting for the door to open to see the face of the women that gave birth to me. The door opened and all I thought to myself this person couldn't be one of my birth parents it makes no sense. He is young I would guess 2 years older than me maybe a little older. I felt my mom talk as her hand was still on my shoulder and the boy turned said something but I couldn't read his lips to find out what he was saying. The next thing I know mom is pushing me inside their cozy home. I look around what I would guess is their sitting room and saw a lot of photos of the boy that I just saw. I turned and saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I know that the idea sounds like "Switched at Birth" but I'm not going to follow the story the line of the show. There might be something that is the same but the idea is the foster family. This is an AU trying hard to be accurate with ages and life. Will be fast forwarded. Jude-18 Marianna/Jesus-19 Callie/Brandon-20. Thanks for the reviews. I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS**

Chapter 2: The Background Check

It must be her. She must be the women that I came from, she had blond hair and her husband must have light brown colour skinned along with brown eyes. "Hi" was all that I could get out. When I spoke something changed in her face, she looked puzzled. "Um hi" the women said. We were at a standstill for a while. It was awkward and none knew what to do. I tried to keep my head thinking to myself that this women is my mother.

The next thing that happened was that we were sitting down on a sofa that had been worn through. I was rubbing my hands on the pants trying to focus on something else. My mother put a hand in front of my face to tell me that she was about to talk. "Stef, my name is Teresa Dutch. We spoke on the phone earlier this week about this meeting." I saw my mother say. The lady turned her face towards the door, like she was waiting for someone to walk through.

"Um yes. Can we just wait my wife will coming home soon" I think that it was she said as her face was still turned to the door, so it was kind of hard to read her lips. I turned towards and signed 'wife?' So she was gay, unless I read it wrong which would be understandable. I turned towards my mom to see what she has to say on this topic.

"A wife so you're gay? So were you married with your wife 14 years ago or were you married to a man?" I shocked when I read her lips and saw her hands signing the words with speed. Stef looked at mom trying to find the right words opening and closing her, before she could say anything her head snapped towards the door. If she moved any faster I pretty sure her head would fall off. A tall mocha coloured women was walking in the room. My guess is that she is the wife. I started to think that both of them could be my mother but it makes no sense two females can't have a baby.

"Lena, this is Teresa Dutch the lady that called last night. About the baby." Stef spoke to Lena. She looked at me dead in the eye. I tried my hardest to get away from her eyes but it was hard like some unknown gravity was keeping my eyes on hers. I felt my mom pulling my stand up. I shook her hand awkwardly not knowing what to do. I sat back down waiting for someone to say something rather than look at me, mentally comparing me to these two women.

"Is anyone thirsty? I could get you water or tea or coffee." I saw Lena say as she started to move towards the opening of the room that connected to what I could guess was a kitchen.

"No thank you" I said. I just wanted this to be over. Wanting to get to the meaning of this meeting.

"Can we just start, I have school tomorrow and it's a pretty long drive to the other side of town." I looked at my mother not wanting to see the women's faces.

"Ok so where should we start?" mom asked and signed. That is the problem no one knew where the starting place. There was no script to follow or sign that said beginning is here. I was looking at everyone trying to figure out who was going to begin.

"I think that we should start by getting to know Baliee. From there we can get to know each other sounds fair?" Stef asked. Now we have another to answer who wants to expose themselves to a pair of strangers.

"I'll go first." I spoke up because no one else was going to talk 'what do I say' I signed to my mom. Asking for guidance in interaction with these women. "My name is Baliee, and I'm 14. I go to Michael Julies." I said waiting for someone comment.

"Wait isn't Michael Julies a deaf school?" Lena asked with a puzzled face.

"Yes I'm deaf" I said simply.

"Do you mind if I ask how?" Lena asked again, while Stef sat at the edge of her seat waiting for the answer.

"No. I was 5 years old and I had this really bad cold that everyone in my neighborhood and school was getting so I went to the doctors and get he gave my mom a prescription for an antibiotic that will help with the coughing. I was on the drug for what a couple days, and I started to feel better. The cough was coming down and my energy levels were getting back up. Near the end I started to put the TV volume up to hear what was going on. Mom told me that I was also speaking louder than what was needed. We went back to the doctor two weeks after wondering if I got an ear infection and it just blocked my hearing." I stopped to judge everyone's face. Mom had a guilty look on her face like it was her fault. I held her hand telling her that it wasn't here fault. Stef was looking at my mom with fire in her eyes and her jaw was ridged. Lena just sat there with an apologetic face. One that I get a lot when I tell people I'm deaf.

Mom continued the story trying to defend herself. "When the doctor came back he said that Baliee is deaf. The antibiotic that he gave her made her go deaf. It's called ototoxicity. He said that one side effects is hearing loss. I was mad and angry at him for giving her an antibiotic that could make someone go deaf without telling us. But we got passed put her in a deaf so she could learn America Sign Language. I also signed the rest of my family up for ASL so we could talk to her." When mom ended the whole atmosphere changed in the room. Before women's faces held a sad face that made it hard to look away from.

"So Stef Lena what do you guys do, job wise?" mom asked trying to get another topic going.

"I'm a cop for San Diego"

"I'm the principal at Anchor Beach. What do you do Teresa?"

"I'm an active mother at Baliee's school." Than the awkwardness settled in again. I don't know what to say to these women. Should I just say hey are you guys my mom's or is that only one of you? That's all I can think about right now.

"Would you guys like come over next weekend for dinner we could all of our families here and get to know everyone." Stef asked like we were old friends that came down for a weekend getaway.

"Yes" I found myself smiling what to know more about these people that I come from. I look at mom 'I'm sorry' I signed before getting up to say goodbye to Stef and Lena.

We said our goodbyes but before I could get a foot out of the door I felt someone grabbing my hand. I turned around thinking it was my mom but it was Lena. "How do you sign goodbye?" I showed her with my hand than watched her sign her first sign. There was this weird feeling that I got afterwards. It was that weird feeling that you get after you do something amazing for your parent.

When we got in the car all I could think about was the dinner. Do I look like everyone else? How was I created? How was I more like Stef or Lena?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks everyone. I know it is a slow start but please hold on it will pick up after this chapter. '' means that there is signing going on. This will be a 2 part lots of stuff happening Thank you for the reviews. **

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS**

Chapter 3: The Dinner- part 1

It is hard to think of my life without the parents that I have now. When I walked in the Foster's house all I could think was that this could have been my home. These people on the walls would be my siblings and grandparents. This could have been my life if I wasn't misplaced. That is what the lawyer calls it. I was placed with the wrong people for my whole. Would I have known my parents? Would I have been deaf? These are the questions that are growing at the front of my head making it hard to focus on what people were saying.

I started to just follow my parents around the house. I was looking at the walls, floors, and indentions in the floor. Just trying to dream of what it would be like living with 5 other people. We made a full circle coming back to the living room. Lena told us to sit and make ourselves at home with a giddy smile. It seemed more directed at me to try and make me feel like this was suppose my home.

"Chris Dutch, know was does that name sound so familiar?" Lena asked with a questioning face.

"If you're into classic music you would have heard of me. I don't like to toot my own horn but I'm kind of famous. You know just a couple world tours here and there."

"You don't play at the Jacobs Music Center a couple months ago?" Lena moved closer to the edge of her sit.

"Yes I played with a young group band there."

"I believe that you played with my son Brandon Foster. He was the pianist in that group. I just want to get the photo to see if I'm right." Lena moved off her sit and in a hurry she was moving up the stairs. A couple minutes after sitting and waiting for her to come back, she had a photo in her hand. "I believe that this is you correct."

"Yes that would be me. I remember Brandon, good kid and has a hell of a lot talent. You should be proud of him."

"Yes we are." Lena's head moved towards the kitchen. 'Alarm went off might have dinner soon' mom signed to me. We were about to move off the couch when everyone turned to the door. Hoping it was Stef so that we could start dinner. A boy, I would say about Levi's age, came into the door. He was were a plaid t-shirt, with faded jeans. He was tall but not as tall as Lena. He had brown hair that framed his face perfectly. His bangs were jelled up to spike. He looks like Lena without the skin. Lena went up and hugged him tell him something and pointing to us.

"Dutch's this is our son Jude. Jude this is the Dutch family. Remember I told you that we were having company coming over. This is Chris he played with Brandon when he was in town last. His wife Teresa. Their son Levi and your sis- their daughter Baliee." Lena led him to everyone stumbling over what to call me.

"Hi everyone. I will be back down, I'm just going up to change." Jude said moving towards the stairs.

"What one of you guys gave birth to him?" Dad said with puzzling face. Lena had a look that didn't have a name. It was a mix between mad and pleased.

"No one he was adopted along with our twins and our oldest daughter." Lena said back simply.

"We should eat before the food gets cold" Lena wanted to end this discussion.

"What about Stef?" mom asked

"She texted me saying that she was held up at work, and to start without her."

When Jude came back down we were ushered into the kitchen. It was big with a marble island that had food that smelt amazing. I felt my mom's hand on my back to tell me to start to grab food. I had so much food on my plate that I should have probably grabbed another plate. We start to go outside and sit around the picnic table.

Levi and Jude were having a discussion about a video game. It seemed intense as Levi started to talk fast. It was hard to pick up on what he was saying as he would move his hand in front of his face to make an action that was represented in the game. The adults were talking about work and that was boring to watch because dad went off telling his world tours stories.

Dad just finished a story about how he was pulled over just so the officer could get his signature, when Lena's face lit up like a kid about to open presents on Christmas. That's when I saw Stef walk in. She head towards Lena and gave her a kiss on the cheek than went towards Jude and for the first time tonight he stopped talking about his game and smiled at Stef.

The dinner was amazing Lena is amazing cook. I would have to say that she is up there with my mom. Jude and Levi left to go and play the video game that they spent the whole evening talking about. So it was me and the adults. I think that dad told almost all of his world tours stories because mom was telling that they have already heard that one.

"Now that the boys are gone I think now would be a good time to talk about what and see if our stories match." Stef said waiting for the others to agree.

"Ok we should start at the birth that why we can make sure that we told the same about our babies." Mom said with a hint of sadness. I haven't heard the full story because every time I would walk into the room or try and see what they were saying they would stop or say that it didn't involve when it does. Every time they are done mom looks at me with a heart break look in her eyes knowing that I'm not her DNA and that she wasn't one that brought me into this world.

"It was around 3:00am when I was done giving birth, and the baby was being checked by the doctor and nurses. I was starting to have that craving of wanting to feel my baby on my chest. That's when the news came that she wasn't going to make if they didn't do surgery. We quickly said yes. The doctor came out almost 2 hours later saying that our baby had made it through the surgery. So than Chris and I went to go and see her in the NICU. They kept her for a week and a half. When we finally got her home we could see that she wasn't the colour that Levi was but we expected it to be from the surgery. So that's our side of the story." Mom finished with a tear sliding down her face waiting to hear what actually happened to their baby.

"Well I guess that we have to go back a little further as we didn't have that easy of a time getting pregnant." Stef said looking and getting off her place on the picnic bench. "Lena and I want to show you guys something that will mean something maybe even special to you than us." They started to walk towards a tree and that's when I left to go and see what the boys were doing but it was the same thing, playing on the game that they were talking about at dinner. I into the room trying to unnoticed. It was dark expect for the TV that was set up and a little light coming from a night stand. I look around seeing that Jude must have shared a room or he was really into baseball which didn't seem like it. When my eyes landed on the bright red colour the clock shows that it 7:30pm. All I can think about is that we have been in this house for two hours. When can I go back to my home and pretend that I'm not that kid.

I start to wander around the upstairs level. I go right across from Jude's room and I go into what looks like a girls room with some workout equipment that Stef probably uses. I go in knowing that I probably shouldn't but I feel this unknown force pulling me into the room. I feel the frame, there is pieces chipped like the one that happens when the door get slammed. Would this have been my room? Would I have slammed the door when I was mad at them? I look out the window and saw my mom and dad close together with my mom pulling a tissue from her back pocket. The next room is full of music notes on the wall with trophies lining the wall. There are a lot of first and hardly any seconds. The last room has a warm and cozy feeling to it. The bed in the middle is a medium size. This is defiantly Stef and Lena's room. The photos are full of happy people. I start to pick up a photo by the bedside. It has a photo of Stef and Lena dressed up. Stef was in a white top with white flowing pants and Lena was in a creamed coloured dress. They look so happy here with huge smiles on their faces and a twinkle in their eyes.

I start to turn the photo around to see the date. That's when I see it the first photo that my parents don't even have. It was me well kind of. It was the first ultrasound photo. "Baby's first photo" I read out loud. That was me I take my phone out of my pocket and snap a photo of it. I feel someone's one hand on my back turning around using the frame as a weapon if needed. I see that it is Jude. I relax my shoulders a little but still a little scared about what he was going to do.

"I thought that I told to put it down and asked why you are in my mom's room. Why didn't you answer me?" Jude said with a serious face looking at me like I was going to rob them.

"Sorry I'll just put it back and leave, I promise" I said trying to sound confident. I start to put the photo down in the same spot trying to have it look the same as when I picked it up. "I think I'm just going to go downstairs bye." I slipped out of the room and started to head downstairs into to the kitchen. I took a sat on the stool just in time for the parents to come back inside.

"Shall we retire to the living room and could I get any of you drinks" Lena said coming into the kitchen.

'We are going into the living room Lena is getting drinks, you should help her' mom signed to me. All I could do is nod back yes.


End file.
